McKono February wish
by carson34
Summary: Steve and Kono start a relationship but will everyone be accepting towards it
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I can't believe that it's February already. January had complete gone by so fast and I was not planning to do this again but I decided to write a Mckono February wish storyline. Now it's going to be a little different from December wish storyline. I am not going to rush this storyline and let it flow through me so if I am on schedule for this storyline then so be it.

_**Day 1**_

Steve knew that he wanted to make a change in his life and the best way that he knew to do that is to admit his feelings for the special someone. Steve walked into the office that he needed to make a special date with Kono and talk about their future. Steve knew that there was chance that Kono felt the same way about him but he was concern that she might not want to admit since they could get in trouble with Kono's cousin and the rest of her family. He decided to talk to Chin about Kono. He walked into Chin's office and saw him on the phone. He waited for his friend to get off the phone.

"Hey what's going on?" Chin asked he hanged up the phone. He was sure that Steve was going to asked him something important about Kono.

"I need to talk to you about Kono." Steve responded to his friend. Chin had been in his life for a long since his father had trained Chin in the police department.

"What about her?" Chin asked him.

"I wanted to know what you would say about me talking to her about starting a relationship. We have danced around our feelings long enough and it's time for us to finally admit it." Steve revealed to him.

"I don't have a problem with it but make sure that you don't hurt my cousin or I am coming after you and not in the nice way." Chin responded to him. "Just remember that I know to make sure that someone else gets blame for it."

"I know. I won't hurt her." Steve revealed to her cousin.

"So when are you going to talk to her about this?" Chin asked him.

"Hopefully soon." Steve responded to him.

Kono's office

Kono watched Steve walked into Chin's office and they seem to be talking about something important and she did not know what it was about and before she got a chance to find out what it was, Danny walked into the office and wanted to talked to her about Steve.

"So Steve has acted a little different lately." Kono revealed to her friend. She knew that she needed to find out why he was acting a little different than normal.

"That's because he is afraid of Chin." Danny responded to her.

"Why would he be afraid of Chin?" Kono asked him and before Danny got a chance to answer, he was saved by the phone ringing and they had a new case.

_**Day 2**_

Danny and Kono were at the beach talking about Danny had said yesterday. She wanted to find out why Danny had said that Steve was afraid of her cousin.

"So why would he be afraid of Chin?" Kono asked her friend.

"Because he has feelings for you and he doesn't know what Chin is going to do if he acts on them." Danny revealed to her.

"maybe I wanted him to." She responded

"Maybe you should tell him that." Danny said as he got up and headed home.

"maybe I should." She responded to him.

_**Day 3**_

Steve walked into his house after a long day at work. Steve knew that he needed to make a day with Kono soon before she moves on but they have been getting hit hard with new cases and not having time for personal life. Steve was going to make sure for Saturday that's for sure. He was going to asked her what she was going to do for this weekend tomorrow at work.

_**Day 4**_

Steve walked into the headquarters to find Kono waiting there for their team. He found that it was the prefect moment to asked her out.

"Hey Kono, can we talk in my office?" Steve asked her.

"Yes." She responded to him as she headed into his office and he followed her in the office. "So what's going on?"

"I wanted to know what is your plans for this weekend?" Steve asked her.

"Nothing why?" She responded to him.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to do something on Friday night." Steve revealed to her.

"That sounds amazing." She revealed to him.

_**Day 5**_

It was getting closer to Steve and Kono's date and they were both nervous about their date and Steve wanted to make sure that everything was prefect for their first date. Steve did not notice when Danny walked into the room.

"Hey what's going on?" He asked his friend.

"Just getting ready for my date." Steve revealed to him.

"That's good. Hey do me a favor and don't hurt Kono because we all know that Chin will hurt you and I am going to have to hurt you too." Danny responded to him.

"Don't worry. I am not going to hurt her." Steve revealed back to his friend as his cell phone starts to ring. They have a new case.

_**Day 6**_

Kono and Steve did not get that much sleep the night before. They were getting excited to have their first date. Kono knew that she heard her front door being knocked on. She went to open the front door to find Doris and Mary standing there.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Kono asked Steve's mom and sister.

"I need to talk to you about Steve." Doris responded to her.

"What about Steve?" Kono asked his mother.

"I want to make sure that you don't hurt my son because he really does care about you." Doris responded to her.

"I know. I am not planning on hurting him. I really do care about him." Kono revealed to her friend. Kono, Doris, and Mary stayed there and talked for many hours.

_**Day 7**_

It was the morning of their date and they were both looking forward to the big date night. Steve was hoping to revealed his feelings for her and she was hoping to do the same.

About an hour before their date

Kono was getting ready for their date and Steve was about to head over there. He finally got there about six with flowers.

"Are you ready to go" Steve asked her after she opened the front door.

"Yeah." Kono responded to him.

After about twenty minutes of eating, they finally got a chance to talk about their feelings.

"Kono you know how we have dancing around our feelings for a while now, I am ready to start this new relationship between you and myself that's if you want to start dating." Steve revealed to her.

"Of course I want to start dating." Kono responded to him.

_Author Note: I decided to merage chapters 1-7 together for you all. I hope that you like this change. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think of it. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will be back for Chapter 8-15 for you all soon._


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: It's time to start week two of this storyline. Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of the new version of this chapter. I hope that you like this chapter and make sure that you review at the end of this.

_**Day 8**_

It was the morning after their date night and Steve did not know what he was going to do today. He went down the stairs to find Kono already outside really for their run. They had started to do this at the beginning of the year and they both enjoyed this time.

"So how far are we going to run for?" Kono asked her boyfriend.

"As far as you want to go." Steve responded to her.

"Let's go and try to keep up." Kono responded to him.

They headed out for their run and got back to Steve's house after two hours of running. Kono sat down on the couch while he went to get some water for them. He came over to the couch and handed her the water.

"here you go." Steve said to his girlfriend. "So what are we going to do for Valentine's day?"

"Whatever you have plan, I am open to it." She responded to him.

_**Day 9**_

Kono was planning to go shopping for something special for Steve. She knew that he would like this outfit that she had chose for their date night for Valentine's day. It might be their first Valentine's day but she wanted to make it special for them.

"Uncle Steve is going to love it." Grace said announcing her presences there.

"Grace what are you doing here?" Kono asked her surprised to see her.

"I came to hangout with you. We had a girls day out planned which clearing you forgot about it." Grace said as she sat down.

"No sweetie, I did not forget about it. Let's go." Kono responded to her as they headed out the door.

_**Day 10**_

Kono arrived at Steve's house around 7 pm to watch the movie. It got over at ten and Steve hoped that she would just stay the night.

"Why don't stay the night?" Steve asked her as she leaned into him.

"Because we have work tomorrow and I don't want to wear the same clothes again tomorrow." Kono responded to him.

"I will wake you up early enough to go to your house and get change. Please stay the night." He pleaded with her.

"Alright." She responded to his plea as they headed upstairs and fell asleep.

_**Day 11**_

Steve and Kono were surprised to wake up and find out that it had snowed the night before. Kono had spent the night over at Steve's house since they were stayed up late the night before.

"Good morning." Steve said as he rolled over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good morning." She responded as she turned over and gave him a small smile.

"I am happy that you stayed the night." He revealed to her as he gave her a small kiss.

_**Day 12**_

It's only two days until Valentine's day and it was Steve and Kono's first Valentine's day together. Steve and Kono needed to go shopping for each other. It was a little too early to get "I love you" cards.

Kono knew what to get him and went to get it but Steve, on the other hand, did not know what to get her. He decided to text Chin.

"What should I get for your cousin?" He asked in the text.

"Whatever you want to get her. I don't know what you should get her." Chin responded back to his boss.

"That's not really a big help." Steve responded back in the text.

_**Day 13**_

Steve walked into the Governor office to see if he could get the team to have tomorrow as a day off.

"Governor, I have a question for you." Steve asked his boss. He might be in charge of his team but when he wanted to give the team the day off. He had to check with the governor to make sure that it was fine.

"What is it?" He asked Steve.

"I was wondering if the team and I could have tomorrow off since HPD can handle any cases that we might get." Steve responded to his boss.

"I am sure that will be fine." The Governor responded to him.

"Thank you sir." Steve said as he got up and left. He was happy that they got tomorrow off but first they needed to get today done.

_**Day 14**_

It was Valentine's day and Steve was really looking forward to the day with Kono. He had managed to planned a day off with fun and adventure. He planned that they could go on the beach and then go hiking. He headed to go and picked her up. He knocked on the front door after pulling into the driveway. She answered the front door after a couple of minutes.

"Wow you look beautiful." Steve said to his girlfriend.

"Thank you." She responded back to him.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her.

"Yes. I am." She responded back to him.

They had a great day and enjoy their first Valentine's day. Steve gave her the gift that he had got for her and she loved it. Kono gave him his gift and he loved it too. It was a really great day. Kono decided to spend the night at Steve's house since they got back really late and spend time to watch a movie.

_**Day 15**_

It was Saturday and Steve just wanted to spend the day in bed. He heard the front door open and closed. He managed to move Kono so he could get out of bed to grab his gun and start to figure out who it was. He walked downstairs to find his mother standing there.

"Is that any way to greet your mother?" Doris asked her son.

"Mom what are you doing here?" He asked his mother. "I haven't seen you for months and now you are back?"

"I am sorry that I just disappeared and now I am back to see how you are doing." Doris told her son.

"Mom, I am fine." Steve responded to his mother.

"So you and Kono are finally together?" She asked.

"Yes, why? How did you know that?" He asked her in response.

"I have my friends keeping an eye on my son and my daughter." She responded.

"Oh do you know that your daughter adopted a little girl?" He asked to her.

"Yes I do." She responded.

_Author Note: Alright that's the end of this chapter and I hope that you like it. Please don't be afraid to review and follow me on twitter as Carson34ff. I will see you for the next chapter of this storyline that will be posted next Saturday and the last chapter will be posted on Chapter 28._


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I am back with a new chapter of this storyline. The next chapter will be the last chapter and it will be posted on Friday since that would be the last day of the month. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3

_Day 16_

_Kono knew how hard it is on her boyfriend that his mother came back into his life. Sometimes Kono wish that Doris would stay gone so that way Steve and Mary would not be upset again. Kono heard the door being knocked on her house and she went to open it to find Doris standing there._

_"What are you doing here?" Kono asked his mother._

_"I need to see you." Doris responded to her._

_"What about?" Kono asked her._

_"I need to see you about Steve and Mary. I need to you about looking after my son and my daughter as that I am leaving town again." Doris revealed to her._

_"What about your granddaughter?" She asked her._

_"What about her?" Doris asked her. "I don't like how you are talking to me"_

_Before Kono had a chance to respond, Steve came walking into the room. He did not seem to happy to see them together._

_"What's going on?" He asked his mother and girlfriend._

_"Nothing, we are just having a girl chat." Kono said to him as she came over to him and gave him a small kiss._

_Day 17_

_Steve headed into work to find Danny standing there waiting for him. He hoped that Danny would not asked about his weekend._

_"Hey, how was your weekend?" Danny asked his friend._

_"It was fine." Steve lied to his friend._

_"Okay, what really happen?" Danny asked to him._

_"My mom paid Kono a visit and they were lying to my face." Steve responded to his friend._

_"What do you think that they were talking about?" Danny asked him._

_"I don't know. I can't get an answer from Kono or my mom." Steve responded to him._

_"Maybe you should asked her." Danny responded to him._

_Day 18_

_Steve and Kono had another busy day at work and did not get a chance to talk. Danny and Chin finally got a chance to make the couple take the same car._

_"So what do you think of the boys master plan?" Kono asked her boyfriend as Steve drove Kono's car._

_"I don't know." Steve responded to her as he kept his eyes on the car. "maybe they are trying to give us a chance to talk."_

_"Talk about what?" Kono asked hoping that it was not about his mother again._

_"What you and my mom were talking about." Steve revealed to her._

_"fine, I will tell you what was said. She is leaving again and she wanted me to make sure that you guys were taken care of." Kono responded to him._

_"Alright, I don't know why you guys just did not tell me that." Steve responded to her._

_"Because she is leaving when both you and Mary need her and not only you guys but Joan too. I don't think that it's fair that she is leaving." Kono revealed to her boyfriend._

_"I get where you are coming from." Steve responded to him_

_Day 19_

_Steve and Kono seem to be doing better. Steve decided to have his sister, niece and mother over for a dinner at his house._

_"Hey do you need help with anything?" Mary asked her brother._

_"Nope I am good." He said to her as he gave her a small hug before going back to finished cooking dinner when Doris walked into the room._

_"hey what's for dinner?" Doris asked her son._

_"Food mom." Steve said coldly to his mother._

_"What's wrong?" Doris asked her son._

_"Nothing besides that you are leaving again. You have a family here mom. You need to be here for us. You have a new granddaughter that needs to get to know her grandma and how is she supposed to do that with you gone?" Steve asked his mother._

_Mary was upset at her mother too. They sat down for their last dinner together for awhile._

_Day 20_

_Steve was really ready for it to be Saturday since he and Kono were going to the big island for a weekend gateway. Kono walked into his office to get something sign._

_"Hey, can you sign this so we can get it off our desk finally?" Kono asked him._

_"Yeah." He said as she gave him the paper that he needed to sign._

_Day 21_

_The team had a new case and so they were trying to get it done soon so Steve and Kono could leave for their trip._

_Day 22_

_Steve and Kono were not happy that they could not go to Maui since the case was not done._

_"You know that this bites right?" She asked him_

_"Yes I know and I am sorry. I will make it up next weekend." He responded to her._

_Author Note: Alright I will see you on Friday with another chapter. Thank you for reading this chapter and make sure that you review this chapter. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update the time. See you on Friday for the next chapter. Don't forget to check out my other storylines that I have going right now. Hawaii Five 0 is supposed to becoming back on Friday and so I will have it updated next week. I can't believe that we have a couple more episodes to go._


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I can't believe that today is the last day of February. I have to asked what has happen to the month of February. It went by to fast. I was going to post this storyline on Friday but I got done early so I decided to post it today. Thank you guys for all the reviews that you have given me.

Chapter 4

_Day 23_

_Steve walked into headquarters still really upset that he did not go on his trip with Kono. They were supposed to leave for Maui for the weekend but there was a case that came on Friday and it's taking them a long time to get the case finished. Steve was surprised to not see Kono standing by the boys. He walked over to Chin and Danny to find out what is going on and where was his girlfriend._

_"Hey guys, is there anything new?" Steve asked the team._

_"Not yet." Chin responded to his friend._

_"Alright where's Kono? We need to figure what are we missing in this case." Steve revealed to the team._

_"She's over at Charlie's lab. He seems to be pushing our cases to the last-minute and she wanted to find out why and see if she could find out who did this fast." Chin revealed to his friend._

_"Alright, well I might as well head over there and make sure that she doesn't need my help on anything." Steve said as he headed back out the door. By the time that he got to Charlie's lab, he found Grover standing there._

_"Hey Steve what are you doing here?" Grover asked his friend._

_"I came to check on my case since we sent Charlie some evidence about two days ago and he has not gotten back with the results." Steve revealed to his friend._

_"You know that Kono is in there right?" Grover asked as they walked into the lab._

_"Hey Charlie what's going on?" Steve asked his friend as he saw his girlfriend looking at the evidence in the bag._

_"I finally got the evidence looked and found out what they were. I know who killed the person." Charlie responded to him._

_"So who is it?" Steve asked him as Kono started to walk closer to him._

_"I found DNA sample in the evidence and I ran it and there was a match." Charlie said as he turned the computer towards Steve. Steve was surprised to find Wo Fat's picture as the suspect._

_"That's not possible since Wo Fat is in jail." Kono reminded him._

_"Well the suspect is either his twin or it's Wo Fat." Charlie responded to them._

_Steve and Kono left the room and headed back to HQ. They needed to figure out why Wo Fat or his brother was doing with the victim._

_"So do we know where they took Wo Fat?" Danny asked his boss._

_"No, I was never told where he is." Steve responded. "I am going to see if the governor knows where Wo Fat is being held." _

_Steve walked out of the room and headed to meet the governor. The governor told him that Wo Fat was being held in California and he had to go question him. Steve decided to invited Kono to California to question Wo Fat._

_Day 24_

_Steve and Kono were sitting on the plane waiting for it to land. Steve was holding her hand when Kono moved her hand out from under his._

_"Hey what is that for?" Steve asked his girlfriend_

_"because we are going there on business not personal." She responded to him._

_Steve and Kono made it to California and headed to the prison to question Wo Fat. Wo Fat revealed that he did have a brother who lived in Hawaii._

_Day 25_

_Steve and Kono were on the way home from LA and were glad to be home. They had a lead on where his brother was at and starting to find him with the help of their team. They finally caught him._

_Day 26_

_Steve was glad that the team had finally finished the case and now he can spend some time with his girlfriend. _

_"I am so glad that we finally got the case done." Steve revealed to his girlfriend_

_"I know me too." She said as he started to kiss her neck. They ended up making love._

_Day 27_

_Steve woke up the next morning that it's another day for work. He just wanted to spend time with Kono. He walked back into the house and smiled at her._

_"What do you say that we play hookie and head to Maui?" He asked her._

_"That sounds like heaven. Let's do it." She responded as he gave her a bag to put her clothes in there._

_Day 28_

_They enjoyed their much-needed vacation._

_THE END_

_Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this month long storyline. I hope that you will have a great day and I will see you guys for my next storyline. I am probably not going to do a st. Patrick day storyline for any storylines. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Don't forget to check out my youtube account (MsCarson34) where I put out videos twice a week._


End file.
